Walking on a Fragile Line
by shakeitup
Summary: "In that one quick glance, the both of them felt a sense of comfort. The fear in each other's eyes gave reassurance to them that they weren't alone. For once they were happy to be in each other's company."
1. Chapter 1: Exchanging Words

**A/N: Hello, this is my first ever fanfic and i'm excited to see what you all think. Before you start, I would just want you to know this is not a story where Draco and the OC fall in love within the first chapter. It's going to develop at a slow pace. :)**

** I hope you enjoy my lovelys. Reviews are very much appreciated. xx**

* * *

A girl sat in an isolated compartment. The sleeve of her left arm was rolled up; her finger was tracing imaginary patterns on the skin of her inner arm. The flesh was soon to be tainted with a mark that would tell the world who she was, the mark that was the symbol of evil.

Usually she would be happy on the journey to her school; she was able to get away from her criticising parents at least until Christmas. But the news she was told several days before she left devastated her. She felt a tap on her arm. Snapped out of her trance, she looked up to meet the hazel eyes of her friend, Grace.

"Zara, what's wrong with you? You seem so…out of it today. Is everything okay?"She looked around at her other friends in the carriage, their faces all plastered with the same look of worry.

She couldn't tell them the truth. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just, tired is all." She looked down at her hands, not wanting her friends to see right through her obvious lie.

"Hmm." Grace replied, clearly unconvinced.

Grace was one of Zara's longest, closest friends and was the epitome of beauty. She was of a Iranian and Italian heritage. Her tresses fell perfectly straight, and there was not a stray hair in sight. It was rich chestnut colour that complimented her hazel almond shaped eyes. Her skin was light but there was a brown sun kissed tint. Grace lent towards her ear and whispered "If you need anyone to talk to. I'm always here." She retreated smiling and carried on conversing with her peers.

Zara smiled to herself. "I know." She muttered. However, if Grace had known the true reason for her dark mood, Grace would turn her back on her in a second. She wouldn't be able to accept her.

The loud buzzing of laughing and voices was irritating Zara. She feared that any moment she would break down, she had to keep herself composed.

Zara got up; shaking her arm so the sleeve of her robe fell back into place. "I'm going to the loo." She announced, quickly leaving the apartment to find a much quieter atmosphere.

She stepped out of the compartment she was in, and walked along the corridor of the carriage, whilst looking down she was fiddling with her sleeve. While she mindlessly walked she felt her body thump into another.

"Sorry!" she flustered, still not looking up.

She heard an exasperated sigh."Watch where you're going next time, Milani." A voice spat back at her.

Upon recognising the slick voice, instantly she had regretted apologising. Clenching her fists she glanced to face him. There he was, "The prince of Slytherin" Draco Malfoy, his cold grey eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Shut up Malfoy." She was not in the mood.

Then there appeared that infamous smirk. "That all you got muggle lover? Pretty pathetic come-back I say." Draco knew by the twisted expression on her face, that he was getting right under her skin. This made his grin grow wider. "You know, I always did wonder how you actually got sorted into Slytherin. You don't seem to tick any of the boxes, well apart from the fact that you're a pureblood. Even then you're still an embarrassment to our house, and I've heard to your family too."

If his mouth could stretch anymore it would of as he watched her cheeks turn a faded red and her eyebrows furrowed. He could see her breathes become quicker and sharper. Just one more twist.

"Oh and I thought Slytherin girls are usually good looking…"

He let go of the key on his little wind up toy.

That last one felt like a kick to the stomach. A mixture emotions spread through her body. She had no comeback.

"Just fucking leave me alone Malfoy." Her hand swiped at him as if he was a pestering fly.

The red faced girl pushed pass the boy as he sniggered to himself. Draco loved winding her up, or anyone for that matter. He knew how to get under anybodies skin, and when he did so it gave him a feeling of pleasure.

He carried on watching the girls figure moving further away from him. He meant everything he said to her, well; minus the fact he was implying she wasn't attractive. She was a good looking girl, he'd seen better, but she was descent .If it wasn't for the fact she, out of choice, associated herself with mudbloods overpowered her looks, he would defiantly be all over her. He shook his head with a smirk still plastered on his face, mentally patting himself on the back as he walked back to his compartment.

* * *

The sorting ceremony was almost over. Zara sat at the Slytherin table resting her face in one of her hands. She just wanted to eat and sleep. She could feel here irises twitching around as if she was asleep with her eyes open.

It was apparent to Zara that she was different to the other Slytherins and it was also obvious to them. Zara had different views to the majority of the people sat at her table, she had tried to keep her opinions to herself but Draco's big mouth had made sure everyone knew she wasn't the same. Zara wasn't too outspoken, and really couldn't defend herself against a mob of Slytherins attacking her with spiteful words. However, over the years the Slytherin students begun to just leave Zara alone, rather than insulting her, the avoided her. Apart from Draco and his pack. Zara was just as confused as her peers as to why the hat decided she was to be put in the house which she least fit into.

Finally, she was snapped out of her daze when she heard the sound of cutlery and the buzz of hundreds of voices surround the hall. She giggled to herself when she saw the awe on the new first years and the feast appeared before them. Zara herself was in the fifth year. She piled food on her plate and begun to eat.

The high pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson who was only sitting a couple of seats away opposite her rung in her ears.

"Woah, Milani. Might want to watch what you're eating, you're not far off from being the size of a pig."

She was surrounded by the sound of snickering from the other Slytherins nearby.

"Well, at least I don't actually look like one Pansy. I can lose weight, but you'll always look like a beast." She blurted out.

Pansy's jaw hung open, as the Slytherins surrounding her all burst out in laughter. Even Draco who was sitting besides Pansy couldn't help sniggering.

"Draco! Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" Pansy hollered.

Draco, still laughing, merely shrugged.

Pansy spun her head round to face Zara.

"You'll get what's coming to you soon you dirty muggle lover. No one speaks to me like that."

For the rest of the feast Zara had to try and ignore the glares Pansy would shoot at her from time to time.

Zara felt good about herself for once, she never was one to stick up for herself. She would usually ignore the snide comments that were struck at her. But it felt good to retaliate. That's when she promised herself that this year she would not be taking any shit from anyone. **_Especially Draco Malfoy._**


	2. Chapter 2: Tea Leaf Horses

Zara sat at the small round table of the Divination class strumming her fingers against the brown wood. Professor Trelawney ran around like a headless chicken from table to table examining the tea cups of the students. They were studying something called tasseomancy; the reading of tea leaves. Zara sighed, twirling the china teacup by the thin little handle. She never did believe in future seeing through the use of rituals and tools. She found the subject and the crazy teacher to be a waste of time. Professor Trelawney for years had been foreseeing the death of many students, and yet they had not died. Even the other teachers started to contemplate on the removal of the subject all together.

Zara became startled when mad professor appeared in front of her suddenly, her magnified eyes staring at her.

"My dear! Your mind is drifting! Concentrate and delve deep into the beyond! Let me see your cup!"

Zara handed it over while Trelawney examined.

"My dear, look do you see it?" She pointed into the cup as Zara leaned over staring at the blotches of tea leaves. "There, there's a skull. That means you have dangers in your path. Oh, and there. Do you see the horse? That means a new love is coming your way!" Squinting her eyes Zara tried to see the shapes that were apparently there, but she could just see specks of tea leaves scattered in the cup. She looked back up to the frizzy haired woman, smiled and thanked her for the reading not wanting to dishearten her. She quickly scampered to another table.

From behind her the slick voice of Malfoy ran through Zara's ears.

"Now I_ know_ all this tea reading stuff is defiantly a load of bull. Someone, loving you, Milani? That's rich!" A chorus of sniggers arose from his table.

Zara whipped her head around, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Fuck off Malfoy."

"What Milani? It's not my fault that you're a reject to love. Heck…not even your parents love you."

Zara was seeing red, the anger took over her body and she lost control of her actions. All she remembered of the incident was the loud thwack of her hand meeting the pale cheek of Draco. Needless to say, Draco was not happy.

Zara's anger has subsided once she had seen the red imprint of her hand form on the prince of Slytherins face. She had instantly regretted it. His face was a mixture of shock and anger. Gasping both of her hands had rose to cover her mouth and she realised she was no longer at her own table, but instead standing over Draco's sitting form. The whole class stared at the situation, shock on their face. The majority of the Gryffindors in the class had the look of shock as they tried to hide their smiles. Professor Trelawney had been completely oblivious to the situation. She stood confused as to why the class had been staring at the two figures. Suddenly she burst out in speech.

"Oh, class! You feel that too! Yes! I sense the aura coming of this young man too! Let me…let me see your cup!"

Zara awkwardly stepped away from Draco and went back to her seat as the wild woman scuttled towards him. Draco's eyes did not leave Zara and she could sense the anger that Draco was piercing through her with his eyes. She knew now she no longer was the girl he teased sometimes, just like everyone else he didn't approve of, but she was his target he was not going to let her get away with her actions. Once class was over, Zara literally sprinted out of class, making sure she didn't bump into Draco. Draco was the danger Zara had to avoid.

* * *

A group of girls sat in the Ravenclaw dorm room. Zara being one of them.

"Okay Zara! Your turn! Hmmm. Kill, fuck, marry: Crabbe, Goyle and Draco!" The group of girls giggled as Zara's face dropped.

"You're joking… you had to give me the worst people." Zara buried her face in her hands.

"Well I wouldn't say worst, I mean, Crabbe is sexy! Defiantly have to fuck him." Grace joked. "Common Zara! Choose!"

"Ergh, fine. Sorry Grace going to have to kill your lover, Crabbe."

Grace put on a fake shocked face "How could you? Hmmm…now that just leaves Fuck, Marry: Draco and Goyle."

Zara sighed. "Well I guess marry Goyle. He's too stupid to even know what marriage is. I could have an affair, or something." The girls chuckled.

"So that just leaves you to fuck Malfoy. Lucky you!" A girl called Elena piped in winking.

"Oh Merlin." Zara shuddered. "Just the thought of that makes me want to be sick. Anyone know the time."

"It's late. You really need to get going Zara. Whoa we lost track of time." Grace stated.

"Alright, I'm gone. Bye guys!" Zara darted out of the dorm and out the Common Room into the empty halls.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself upon realising how late it really was. She prayed that she did not get caught. She quietly tittered down the hallways towards the Slytherin common rooms, trying to hide in the shadows as she did. She froze in her tracks when she heard the sound of tapping footsteps coming towards where she was. She decided it was best to take her punishment there and then, there was no way of hiding. As the tapping sound got louder, she braced herself.

"Well, well, well. Look who's out past curfew."

She instantly recognised the voice. She would rather it be anyone. Anyone than him at that instance.

Draco's shadowed figure sauntered towards her.

"It's a good thing I found you; I needed to have a little _chit-chat _with you about today anyways."

Abruptly she felt her body crash against the stone wall. Two hands pinned on her shoulder, not allowing her from moving forwards. Draco looked down at the girl's startled face seeing the pain in her eyes. He applied more pressure on his hands and watched her face scrunch up in pain when the jagged rocks on the wall dug into her flesh. Draco couldn't help but let his signature smirk appear on his face as he watched her anguish.

"You. You never lay a hand on me. How dare you touch me and humiliate me. You're dead in my books you stupid little bitch."

His face was so close to hers she could feel the vapour form his breath hit her face. She could tell he was getting anger by the amount of pressure that was being put on her shoulders, and with that grew the pain.

"Please stop." She muttered "You're hurting me."

"Oh really?" He seethed applying more pressure. "That's the point."

She couldn't help but whimper. The stones felt as though any moment they were going to break through her skin. She could feel the tears prick her eyes and one found its way out of her eye. She was weak and powerless.

"Please, I'm sorry." The words just about came out of her mouth out of desperation. Her stomach churned as the smirk on his face became more apparent. Her begging satisfied him. Finally she felt Draco's hands drop of her shoulders.

"Go." He said nodding his head in the direction of the common room. She quickly paced off.

Draco looked upon the back of his left hand and noticed the shine of the tear drop which fell off her face. He wiped his hand on his robes, but could not get rid of the sensation of something being there. Within one day, the girl had managed to, in some way, tarnish his skin twice. He thought on back to the class earlier in the day, remembering how Professor Trelawney saying something about him having a horse in his cup too. He found himself considering the fact that maybe there was something unusual about the fact they both had the same symbol about love. He shook his head, telling himself they were too different to ever even consider liking her. He carried on patrolling the hallway, rubbing the tear stained hand.

* * *

A/N: I'm having so much fun with this story!

I've planned out the next two chapters so hopefully should be coming soon. :)

~Shakeitup


	3. Chapter 3: Powerless

_**Blood red eyes looked upon the girl. A pale hand reached out towards the girls arm. The hand was so white that you could see the blue veins dance under skin. Bony fingers that had purple coloured talons weaved around the girl's wrist twisting the arm round so that the front of her forearm was on show. Another hand positioned itself on the skin of her forearm. The girl tried to pull away, but the creature's iron grip did not allow her to move. While she struggled, the deviant being mumbled words. Then came the burning pain; the whole of her forearm felt as if someone was peeling back the flesh with just their finger nails. The room was filled with piercing screams, bouncing off the walls causing the noise to echo. The vice-like hold on the wrist released and the female's body crumpled to the floor. The pain was still searing though her arm as the black pattern corrupted her skin in the shape of a skull and snake. **_

Zara's whole body flew forward, covered in a cold sweat. Her breathing was quick and raspy, almost gasping for breath. Her head whipped around to look at her left arm, making sure that the nightmare was not real. Upon realising her skin was not branded, her body begun to return to its natural state. She shuddered remembering the red eyes.

The dorm was empty and Zara looked around rapidly and her heart begun to quicken in pace yet again. Flinging the sheets off her body she hastily got ready. She grabbed a hair tie and whipped her hair into a messy pony-tail as she ran out of her room towards class.

Zara felt herself slow down before she actually stepped into the class. She looked at the large wooden door, and held her breath as she walked in bracing herself for the reproach from the potions teacher. As she stepped in, she felt the looks of the students upon her. Her head hung down as she waited for Snape to acknowledge her.

"Miss Milani. You're late."

She fiddled with her fingers like a little child does when getting scolded.

"I'm sorry professor. It won't happen again."

To Zara this was the only perk of being a Slytherin. She anticipated that Snape, one of the most feared professors, would not punish her severely just because Snape always did favourite pupils who belonged to his own house. At this moment she was happy to be in Slytherin.

"Very well. Don't let it happen again. Now, go take a seat." His monotone voice drawled.

Zara scanned the full room for a seat. The class seemed to be doing a practical. As she examined the area she caught Draco's grey eyes staring in her direction. There was a seat next to him that seemed to be unoccupied. Her breath hitched. Internally she let out a sigh when realising that Pansy was coming back with some equipment for the both of them to use. Draco broke his gaze from Zara when he recognized his partner was back. Behind the table taken by Pansy and Draco, Zara saw the only empty seat was next to Blaise Zambini. Letting out a groan she threw her head back. The last thing she needed was to spend the next hour with such an arrogant boy, but anyone was better than Draco.

She settled herself into the chair, taking out a large potions book form her satchel. Blaise sat with both his elbows on the table, hands locked together and resting his chin on his knuckles. The only equipment out was the cauldron.

"Blaise, what are we doing?"

No reply came from his lips.

"Blaise?" She tapped him on the shoulder.

Swiftly he grabbed the hand tapping him, startling her.

"Don't touch me, Blood traitor." He threw her hand back at her and went back to the position he was in.

She let out an infuriated sigh. "Look, Blaise. I get that you don't like me. But that doesn't have shit to do with this. Will you stop being an arrogant git so we can bloody get on with making this potion?"

Again, Blaise didn't respond to her.

In the corner of her eye, Zara could see Pansy and Draco's head turn around to witness the scene, obviously ease dropping on the situation. Pansy's ear-splitting voice rung through Zara's ears.

"Don't talk to Blaise like that, you ug-"

"We're making an Invigoration Draught, I'll get the apparatus."

All three of the pupils had a face of confusion and shock plastered on their face while watching Blaise get out of his seat. Blaise was known to be a stubborn mule. Draco and Pansy slowly went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

Blaise returned with all the items needed to complete the potion. Zara thanked him and Blaise returned a soft smile.

"Sorry for acting the way I did." Blaise told her.

Zara was caught off guard. She didn't expect Blaise, of all people to apologise. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, it's alright. Sorry for, you know, calling you a git."

He let out a small laugh. "I deserved it."

As the two carried on producing their potion, they seemed to be getting along, having the odd banter.

"So, if you don't mind me asking? Why were you late today?"

"Oh, I was having a bad dream I've been having for the majority of the week and I just woke up late."

"Bad dreams? About what?" He leaned in closer.

Zara's face grew a bright shade of red.

"Um, it's not something I'm really comfortable with talking about…"

He quickly retreated. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…Draco's is having troubles with dreams. Thought you may be suffering from the same kind of dream. His has gotten so bad that last night, he didn't sleep at all"

Draco's head whipped around at the mention of his name. He glared at Blaise.

"I'd rather you not tell this Scumsucker my personal business Zambini." He snapped.

Draco's grey eyes were surrounded by blood vessels that were a much brighter red than usual. His hair was out of place and his skin was paler than usual, indicating he had not gotten much sleep at all. Before turning back to his table his eye's moved towards Zara, then back to Blaise.

"I can't believe you're even associating yourself with her Blaise. Going soft are we?"

"He is such a dick." Zara muttered.

"He can be, but that's just how he is sometimes. There's much more to Draco than his tough exterior." Blaise whispered to her.

Zara shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever see anything other than that tough exterior."

In front Draco was digging his nails into the wooden table. If Blaise had told Zara about his dream, he would have killed him. He hoped Blaise was not going soft, and would soon come back to his senses. After the incident with Zara, he kept on having the same reoccurring dream about her. It had gotten to the point where, last night, he didn't even want to sleep to avoid the indignity and bewilderment he would feel in the morning. Due to these dreams, he couldn't even look at the girl in the same way; the dreams would pop into his head, making his stomach do back flips. When confronting Blaise, he had seen nothing wrong with dreams, Draco argued though. He had dreams of the same kind before, but none of them made him feel like how the ones she appeared in did. A couple of days ago this girl was nothing but a windup toy to him. He was the one with all the power. But now, he felt powerless against her, Zara had all the control…and she didn't even know it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this feels a filler chapter :( But I feel like it was needed.

Hope you guys enjoyed thanks for reading and thanks you people for reviewing, It seriously gives me motivation to write xx


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Draco looked at his corpselike reflection in the mirror. The dark bags under his lifeless grey eyes contrasted with the colourless skin. He turned the faucet that was situated just under the mirror and allowed the cold water to gush into the basin. Cupping his hands, he stuck them under the flowing water catching some of the liquid in his make shift bowl, and threw the fluid onto his face. Again, he looked at his reflection in hopes that somehow the water would fix his appearance. He still looked like death, but this time with drops of water rolling down his features.

Turning off the tap, he left the room. He rubbed his eye trying to regain some moisture in the dry orbs. Draco had yet to sleep; he could feel that his body would soon give up and collapse into a deep slumber. Blaise still had not returned to the dorm from whatever he was doing, usually Draco would be curious as to the where abouts of his best friend, but his brain was far too exhausted to think of such things .He flopped onto his bed still in his uniform, and instantly his eyelids started to droop. His body couldn't fight the urge to get some rest anymore, and finally gave in.

_**Draco found himself in one of the Hogwart's hallways. An unknown female figure stood in front of him. She raised her hand and brushed her fingers through his hair. Smirking Draco automatically wrapped his arm around the silhouetted body's waist and pulled the girl closer. Who was he to say no to a willing girl? He pushed her back with a force making sure she was pressed up against the wall. When the girl was sandwiched between the stone wall and himself he vigorously pressed his lips upon hers. The girl did not reject the kiss. The kiss was broken when Draco heard a whimper that was all too familiar to his ears. The girl's identity was suddenly revealed, her features faded into view. It was Zara. Draco had got déjà vu remembering the incident several days before, where they were in the exact same position. He looked straight into her eyes not saying anything.**_

_**A look of confusion appeared on her face.**_

"_**Why did you stop?" **_

_**Draco kept silent. He was still in shock as to what he had done to the girl in front of him. What he had done to a blood traitor. **_

_**Zara showed to have grown tired of the silence between the two of them and simply started to kiss him again. Her arms snaked around his neck. Draco found himself responding positively to the kiss, deepening it. In his mind, he was screaming at how wrong it was, but his hormones overpowered his morals. His own hands reached to her thighs, hiking them up to his hips. His arousal was rubbing against her groin; she let out a moan-**_

**BANG.**

Draco's whole body jerked from the rude awakening. His head whipped around to the door, and saw Blaise walking towards his own bed.

"Woah, didn't mean to close the door that loudly. Sorry if I woke you up."

Draco rubbed his eyes. He couldn't of been any more happy that Blaise had woke him up at that moment. But he still found himself frustrated. Why could he not stop having the same dream about the girl? He was disgusted in himself. Never would he even consider showing affection of any kind to her. The thought made him shudder. She was a blood traitor, on the same level as mudbloods. He let out a frustrated groan.

"You need to stop getting so worked up about those dreams Draco. They're not even bad! You're just shagging a girl."

Draco sighed.

"I'm shagging a blood traitor, a Dunglicker, a fucking muggle lover Blaise. Don't you get how disgusting that is? I hate the girl."

Blaise sniggered. "Well you know what they say Draco, dreams show your inner most desires. Are you sure you're not mistaking your feelings of hate for feelings of fucking the brains out of her."

Sitting up Draco's grey eyes glowered at Blaise.

"I'm sure Blaise."

"Good. If you actually wanted to shag a blood traitor, curse some sense into you." He laughed

"Oh really Zambini, because I could of sworn today in potions you were getting a bit friendly with one."

Blaise was caught off guard, a tint of pink shone through his dark skin.

"…fuck off Malfoy, it was just general conversation. "

"About my personal shit." Draco seethed.

"You came up once Draco, and you really think I was going to tell her about what you actually dream about. I just wanted to know what kind of dreams she was having; maybe she was having dreams of fucking you too."

"Oh, and you think she would have really said to _you_ of all people: _'I have crazy dreams of fucking your best mate!_'"

"It was worth a shot."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. You better not be becoming spineless Blaise."

* * *

Zara walked with a bounce in her step towards the great hall. A smile was plastered on her face that refused to disappear. Once she had finally reached the hall, her eyes instantly went to the Slytherin table and she was happy to see Blaise sat at the table, waiting for her. The butterflies danced in her stomach. When Blaise had noticed her presences he turned to her, waved hello, and gestured her to go over. Almost skipping, she went to the Slytherin table and sat beside the handsome Italian.

After last night, she could certainly say she had fallen for Blaise's charms. After potions, she had gone to the common room to do her essay, soon after; Blaise had randomly sat next to her and asked if they could work on the essay with each other. Once they were done, Blaise invited her to hang out in the astronomy tower. Hesitantly Zara accepted the invite and after the night was so happy she did. Nothing major happened, but he flirted with her constantly and was just so, polite and fun to be with. She defiantly judged him wrong.

* * *

When Draco had woken up, Blaise had already gone. Finally, he didn't have the dream again. He woke up feeling refreshed and content. Draco went down to the great hall for breakfast, as he went towards his house's table what he saw baffled him. Blaise was sitting with Zara, their shoulders pressed against each other. Zara let out a laugh because of something Blaise had said to her. He couldn't stop staring at the two of them. What was Blaise doing? Blaise hated blood traitors.

"'_General conversation'_ my arse." He muttered to himself.

Blaise was becoming weak. This was not the Blaise that Malfoy was friends with. There was a pang in his stomach when Blaise put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. This was definitely not the Blaise he knew.

Blaise was certainly up to something, he didn't know quite what. But, Blaise was up to something.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5: What a Snake

Blaise believed he could have won a movie award for the acting that was being executed from him at that very moment. Zara's head leant on his shoulder, while his arm was wrapped around her body. She looked up at him and gave him a soppy smile which indicated to him that she was defiantly falling for his charms. Blaise could easily admit he was good looking, and that he had a way with words. He knew how to make the girls swoon. He was called vain many a time, but he considered it more being overly confident. He returned small smile back to the girl.

Blaise did not like the girl resting in his arm, truth be told he despised her. The way he spoke to her the other day in potions ticked him off. He found it funny that she actually believed him, of all people, would accept being spoken to in that way by a blood traitor. There was a reason Blaise was in Slytherin, he was manipulative and heartless. Blaise was never one for physical violence. Instead he would use all his allure to build the girl up, only to knock her down. He was going to use mental abuse to break her.

"You look beautiful today." He murmured, looking straight into Zara's eyes.

He face turned a bright shade of red as she stared back into his orbs. A genuine smile grew on her face.

"Thank you." She muttered burying her face into his shoulder.

She didn't look beautiful. She looked rather rough. Her hair was pulled up into, she had no makeup on making the bags under her eyes were more noticeable than usual. He wasn't one to find 'natural' look attractive and quite frankly it was an insult to him that the girl didn't even try to impress him by dolling herself up.

Blaise had spotted Draco and Pansy taking their place at the table, a couple of seats across the 'couple'. The looks on their faces showed puzzlement and shame. Blaise knew that his reputation was being tainted by being with Zara, but that didn't bother him. Blaise never really like the two Slytherins anyways. Blaise never really liked anyone. He was cold and independent. He didn't need 'friends'. Once he had broken the girl he himself would feel the liberation of revenge, and if this meant his status being flawed, then so be it.

Zara smiled as her head rested on Blaise. Her stomach was doing somersaults; she hadn't felt like this in a long time. It did baffle her as to why such a good looking boy like Blaise was acting like this with her; he could get whomever he wanted. Why would he want her?

She decided it was best not to question Blaise's kindness to her, and just take it as it came. It's not like she wasn't enjoying it. It hadn't even been 24 hours, but she could feel herself really liking the boy.

"Are you going to eat anything pretty girl?" Blaise asked her.

Again, she felt herself going red.

"Oh, yeah." She raised her head from his shoulder, reached for the bowl that consisted of an abundance of fruit, and plucked a banana from the bunch and placed it on her plate. She could hear her belly grumbling as she looked at her pretty much empty platter. As much as she wanted the feast of pancakes, sausages and eggs, she really didn't want to turn Blaise off with her beastly eating habits.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Pansy quietly spat in Draco's ear.

"I don't know."

Draco could not keep his eyes off the twosome. Blaise genuinely seemed to be into Zara. He looked at Blaise furrowing his eyebrows.

His eyes caught sight of Zara, her mouth circling a banana. The thought that instantly shot into his mind was the moment in one of his dreams where her mouth was in exactly the same shape. His hands curled up into fists, and he tried with all his might to pull his eyes away from her. He failed miserably. While she innocently ate away at the fruit, Draco's mind was unwillingly filled with the dirty thoughts that his brain somehow assembled. All thoughts disappeared when Draco realised Zara had noticed his obscure staring. She looked back at him with a puzzled look on her face and a mouth full of banana.

He scowled at her.

"Could you eat a bit more humanely Milani? You're putting me off my food." He called out at her.

"How about you concentrate on eating your own food rather than staring at her the whole time then Malfoy." Blaise argued for Zara.

Draco glared daggers at Blaise. "Shut up Blaise, let her fight her own battles. What are you doing with her any way? Is it that you're so desperate for some pussy, you're lowering you values down to scumsucker flange? And there I thought you had standard Blaise. You're just as bad as any muggle lover."

Zara's face was plastered in shock, her skin turning pale. She was so embarrassed she felt tears threatening to fall out of her tear ducts. She hated Malfoy. Being so humiliated; she had no means of retaliating. Both boys shot up at almost the same time, pulling out their wands and pointing them at each other. Zara prayed that Blaise would hex him to an unconscious state.

The two Slytherins eyed each other up, waiting for one of them to make the first move. The whole hall was silent.

Silence was broken by the loud chorus of cawing from owls that filled the great hall, flying in from all directions dropping mail in front of the students. The boys, curious to look at their mail, both hesitantly put their wands back into their robes and sat back down. A single letter fell in front of Zara; an identical letter also fell in front of Draco. Zara merely stared at the envelope, still mortified from what Draco had said. A hand belonging to Blaise rubbed her back tenderly.

"Ignore him. Like you said, he's a dick. Please tell me you don't believe a word he says. I do really like you."

She turned to him with a soft smile and a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"I like you too." She just about mustered.

"That's … great." He smiled back and turned to continue opening his mail.

Zara turned to her own letter. She slowly pealed open the envelope that was sealed shut with a green wax stamp. She instantly recognised her father's hand writing.

"_My darling Zara, _

_He requests your presences. _

_Tomorrow at seven, apparate to the Malfoy Manor along with Draco Malfoy. Myself and your mother shall also be there._

_I trust you will not do anything that will bring shame to your family._

_I and your mother send our love._

_~ Amin Milani"_

There was a sharp pang in her abdomen. She hastily folded the letter and put it into her robe pocket. It was as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. She was not allowed to be happy today.

Draco had just finished reading the almost identical letter to Zara's. The letter clearly stated that Zara **must **come with him. He could understand why the dark lord would want to see him, but Zara. Why would he need to see her?

* * *

_**A/N: I have some bad news, I wont be updating as frequently as I am now because of the fact I have up coming exams that I really need to do well in because they contribute to my university applications. So I really need to do well in them. I'll try and make sure I at least update every 10 days, because I really do enjoy writing this story. **_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it really does brighten my day. I'm literally so motivated to write, I've been ignoring my school work. :) **_


	6. Chapter 6: Not Alone

The common room was empty, apart from Zara who was rested on one of the plush green coloured couches waiting for Draco. Not long after a couple of minutes had passed, Draco wandered in searching the room for the girl. Once he had spotted her he strolled to where she was sat. Zara turned to look at him as he took a seat on the sofa, making sure there was a large gap between their bodies. There was an awkward silence, the cracking of the fire place the only noise being heard.

Zara examined her finger nails; it wouldn't be long now before the two of them would have to leave their current setting. The last time Zara had actually been to the Malfoy manor was when she was about 9 years old; her parents and the Malfoys were very close, seeing each other on a weekly base. Even when they were younger, herself and Draco never did get along. Zara would stay in her parents company whenever they would go over, and Draco would stay in his bedroom. If they did ever encounter, Draco would mock the girl, teasing her about either the hideous dresses her mother made her wear or the way in which her hair was done.

One week when Zara and her parents had visited the manor, Zara had overheard her father and Lucius speaking about muggles. A question sprung to her mind that she could not keep in.

"_**Father, why are Muggles so bad?" **_

_**Amin Milani paused in mid conversation. He turned to his daughter while Lucius analysed how the man would handle the situation. **_

_**While her father lectured her about superiority of purebloods, Zara's face scrunched up. She still didn't seem to understand. **_

"_**But, that's not true. Some of the greatest wizards were muggle born, they deserve just as much to be allowed in the wizarding word as we do."**_

_**Amin's face turned red, out of embarrassment and anger. He felt humiliated that his daughter had even spoken the words. Lucius's snigger did not help the situation. He could have smacked his baby faced daughter round the face there and then. His daughter was having opinions of a blood traitor. **_

"_**Well, well... the daughter of a death eater being a blood traitor, now that's a story." Lucius commented.**_

_**Zara's father could not contain himself, he violently grabbed his daughter's hand. Zara whimpered at the sensation of her hand being crushed.**_

"_**We're leaving." Her father seethed. "Sorry about this Lucius, but I must go."**_

Zara was only nine years old when she had first ever been given the Cruciatus Curse, by her own father. That was also the last time that Zara had gone to the Malfoy Manor. The pain her father had inflicted on her had not changed her opinion like he had wished, it had just made it stronger. Of course word had travelled around about the death eater Amin Milani having a daughter with the beliefs of a blood traitor; he was discomfited by his own daughter.

"I think it's about time we go." Draco stated.

Zara simply nodded and stood up along with Draco.

Hesitantly she placed her hand onto Draco's upper arm. Draco felt his body tingle at her unexpected touch, he thought of home and they apparated off to the Manor.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the Manor she felt her body going off balance and automatically gripped on to Draco's arm harder, trying to stop herself from toppling over. She hated apparating, it made her feel sick and dizzy. Draco's arm jerked as a sign for Zara to release her grip. Quickly she snatched her hand away.

"Draco! Darling, we missed you."

Narscia scuttled over to her son, enfolding him in her arms. Lucius stayed back, watching his wife embrace his son.

Zara walked up to her parents, hugging her mother and turning to her father to do the same.

Her father kissed her forehead. "Hello sweetheart."

"Hello." She replied smiling.

Zara turned to the Malfoys, both Narscia and Lucius had not changed since the last time she had seen them. The only thing different about the two were the more obvious aging lines on their faces. Narscia still looked as beautiful as ever.

"My my my, Zara haven't you grown up quite a bit since we last saw you." Lucius said.

"She has, and into such a beautiful young lady." Narscia added.

Draco scowled.

Zara shot Draco a glare before thanking Narscia.

"He's going to want to see you both soon." Zara's father stated to the boy and girl.

Both nodded. Nerves started to kick in, Draco contemplated about what the Dark Lord may have wanted from him and Zara both. It surely could not be anything to do with becoming a death eater, Zara was involved. But then what? Draco felt a hand touch his back and his father's voice whispered in his ear.

"You're not friends with that blood traitor are you?"

Draco's head shook no.

"Good."

Lucius couldn't help but stare at the young girl in disgust. She had grown into a very beautiful woman, and would have been a perfect spouse for Draco, having attractive pureblood children. But all was corrupted due to her mental disposition. However, he did applaud Amin for forcing a death eater future upon the girl.

Amin and Lucius felt the burning sensation on their arm.

Lucius spoke "He will see you now."

Zara and Draco followed their fathers as they walked towards the room in which held the malevolent phantom. Amin turned the door knob, pushing the large plank of wood open. The four of them stepped into the room. A long table was situated in the middle of the room, surrounded by sitting bodies dressed in black. Death eaters. At the top of the table, he sat. The red eyes shot towards the two anxious figures. Two empty seats either side of the table were placed at the top of the table next to their soon to be 'master'.

"My lord." Amin and Lucius said in chorus bowing their heads.

Zara's eyes flashed towards Draco, who felt her gaze on him and looked back. In that one quick glance, the both of them felt a sense of comfort. The fear in each other's eyes gave reassurance to them that they weren't alone. For once they were happy to be in each other's company.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this isn't as actioned filled chapter, I promise the next one is going to be a lot more interesting ;) Thank you for reading and thank you to all my reviewers x**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews for alerting to my story! It's 2.30am right now, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. But yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The romance between Zara and Draco will take a while to blossom. I'm sorry, but I can't stand Draco/OC stories where one day they hate each other, and the next they're in love with eachother getting married. Then the rest of the fic is just smut. haha :) Oh yes, i'm going to try and my following chapters much longer in length, I never realised how short they were. x Enjoyyy. **

* * *

Amin Milani gazed upon his daughter who sat beside him; her head was bowed down while she played with a piece of hair. The hands fiddling with the locks shook vigorously, and her back would slowly heave up and down as she took slow deep breaths.

Draco on the other hand seemed composed. Sat across the table, parallel to Zara, Draco appeared dignified; containing any fear he was feeling. Draco glanced at Zara's slouched figure and couldn't help but undergo a feeling of pity for the girl. If he didn't hold such pride in himself, he couldn't deny that he wouldn't be in the same disposition as her. However, Zara lacked any ability to conceal her fear and it was apparent to all the persons in the room that she was frightened. Zara felt pathetic, she was able to keep her anxiety masked until she was made to practically sit next to the Dark Lord. As soon as she was perched on the seat, she caught the sight of the red snake like eyes and she could no longer bottle up the feelings. She felt her father's hand tenderly rub her back in attempt to calm her down.

Amin couldn't help but feel humiliated as his fellow death eaters and Master looked at his emotional wreck of a daughter. The sentence, "_I trust you will not do anything that will bring shame to your family." _he had written on the letter previously sent to his daughter flashed through his mind. Amin could not understand how he could produce such an embarrassment of a child, even to the point where he accused his wife of cheating on him. If it wasn't for the striking physical resemblance between him and Zara, he would refuse to accept her as his own. His hand rotated on her back. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered softly.

"Please, control yourself. You're not making a good impression."

Zara knew that everyone already thought she was pitiable, now it was the fact that when she raised her head she would have to face the looks of disgust of the death eaters. Zara took in a deep breath and rose her head up; making sure she didn't see the dirty looks being radiated at her, her head instantly turned to the dark lord. Again her eyes met the red orbs, she fought her body's urges to ripe the gaze away from them.

"Well Amin, this is your famous blood traitor of a daughter?" Bellatrix seethed. "I know you just can't kill her because she's your "little girl", me on the other hand…I have no problem with dealing with scum like her. But I'll let my Lord deal with her." A wicked grin appeared on her face, turning towards Voldemort, eager to hear what he had in store for Zara. Amin merely shook his head at the witch's remark, while Zara's eyes grew wide at the statement.

"Bellatrix, no need to frighten our guest even more." **He** finally spoke, turning towards Zara. "You need not be afraid. We are here to discuss a task you and Draco are to help me with, before you can officially become death eaters" Both Draco and Zara stole a quick glance from each other, confusion plastered on their faces.

"I need you to spy on Harry Potter."

* * *

Two young wizards were sat back in the Slytherin common room, on that same plush green couch in front of the fire place.

"How are we going to do this?" Zara muttered running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know." Draco muttered. "Me and him hate each other, it's not like he would give me any valuable information."

The two Slytherins sat in silence, deep in thought. Draco turned to look at Zara. The light from the fireplace hit her face creating contorting shadows.

"Milani, I thought you were a muggle lover. I don't understand why you're going to be a death eater."

Zara sighed. "Don't call me a muggle lover. You make me seem like I'm some kind of advocate for equality in muggle or something. Look, I just don't agree with the whole "pureblood superiority" scandal. I don't want to become a death eater, but I'm going to because that's what my parents want. I want my parents to be proud of me for once, and if that means going against my morals, then so be it. "

"So then you would be able to kill an innocent being, because Zara, that's one of the duties of a death eater." Draco stated.

"I don't want to talk about this. Can we… just get back to the matter at hand, please?" Zara could feel the glaze of water on her eyes that the tears threatened to spill from, she knew what she had to do as a death eater, she just hated being reminded of it.

"Why don't _you_ get close to him?" Draco suggested.

"I don't think he'd want to associate himself with me Draco, he'd just see that I'm a Slytherin and run the other way."

"Of course he would. You just need to…seduce him or something. Show a bit of cleavage, shorten your skirt, and sit next to him in class, then you know rub his thigh under the table. Ooo yeah, boys **love **that kind of stuff."

Zara's face dropped. "Ergh, Malfoy no. You're disgusting."

"Well I don't see you with any better ideas."

"We're trying to get information out of him. I'm not going to fuck him in order to do so."

"I didn't say anything about shagging. Teasing would be the appropriate word to describe what I was asking you to do." Draco's signature smirk appeared on his face.

"No."

"Well then what do you propose we do Milani?"

"I, um-"

"Zara, there you are!"

The girl whipped her head around to be greeted by the dark handsome Blaise. He perched himself next to her on the sofa and suavely placed his arm around her shoulder. Completely ignoring Draco, he spoke

"Where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere." He lied.

"Oh, I've just been in my dorm…napping." She happily snuggled into his body.

Draco grimaced at the two of them. One thing caught his eye though, Zara's smile. It wasn't something that was often seen by him, but when she smiled it had felt like the whole room had lit up. She looked truly happy and he could feel it radiating off of her. Blaise's charms had clearly won the girl over. Zara sat in Blaise's arms, her head resting on his chest as she looked at the fire, the smile permanently on her face. Blaise felt Draco's stare on them and looked back at the boy. He quickly glanced down at the girl and looked back at Draco, indicating to Zara, his face contorted into disgust.

Draco shook his head as he got up.

"I don't know what you're up to Blaise, but Zara I suggest you stay away from him." He walked off to his dorm leaving a confused Zara in the arms of Blaise.

* * *

"My lord, what were you thinking? A blood traitor becoming a Death eater!" Bellatrix howled. "You should have just let me kill her on the spot!"

The Dark Lord smirked. "**Fear** is an amazing thing Bellatrix. If someone **fears** you, you have the ability of being able to shape and mould them. The girl has no backbone, will in no way betray me and, do as I say. Those are the kind of people I need."

"But, she does not deserve to live! She at least deserves to be punished, she is a _**blood traitor**_!"

"Her punishment is becoming a death eater Bellatrix. I want her to cause suffering to innocents, I want to make her watch the **fear** in their eyes as she kills them. She **fears** death, but by the time I'm done with her, she'll be welcoming it with open arms. I want her to **fear** living."

Bellatrix allowed an evil grin to appear on her face. "You are _brilliant_." The witch's cackle echoed throughout the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Saviour

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I would just like you to know to all my current readers that I've slightly edited the first chapter, because I read over it and realised how awfully it was written. Reviews seriously keep me motivated to write *hint hint* ;) Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy xx**

**~Shakeitup**

* * *

_I don't get it. I don't get it. I don't get it. _

The quill hung above the blank parchment, the ink slowly dripping off the tip off the feather falling onto the paper, leaving a pattern of large black blotches. Zara released the quill from her grip allowing it to drop onto the ruined parchment. She pulled out a fresh piece from her satchel, picked up the writing implement again, dipping it into the dark ink. Neatly she wrote the title _"__The Properties of Moonstone and its Uses in Potion-Making__"_ and paused. The ink began to trickle onto the start of her essay again.

Zara let out an exasperated sigh. She was getting nowhere with the piece of work she had to do, and if she didn't do it, she would get a detention. Zara didn't need a clock to tell her it was getting late; her eyelids felt like rusty doors slowly closing and her body felt as if it was going to give in at any moment. _Maybe a detention wouldn't be too bad._

* * *

Draco sauntered into the common room, getting back from the library in which he had spent his night doing the same essay Zara had attempted to do. As he walked in he noticed her figure sat at a small table, surrounded by open books. Her head rested in her folded arms, her quill hung loosely in her hand. She had fallen asleep. He smirked at the sight of her making his way towards her. Perching himself on the seat next to her, he pulled the fattest book on the table towards him. He opened the book, and with a large force slammed it shut causing a loud bang to echo around the room.

Zara's body flew up, her eyes wide and heart thumping. One of her hands rose to her chest, feeling like her heart was about to pop out of her ribcage. The echo of the bang was followed by a laugh coming from next to her. Zara whipped her head around only to be met by a sniggering Draco.

"That was not funny; you scared the shit out of me!" Zara stated crossing her arms and trying to compose herself. "You're an idiot."

Draco mimicked Zara's crossing arms. "On the contrary, it was hilarious." A smirk appeared on his face. "What you still doing up anyway Milani?"

"What does it look like? Working on that stupid essay." She turned back to face the ruined parchment.

"Doesn't look like you've got far. Unlucky!" Draco waved his own essay in her face, mocking her. "Shame you haven't got brains like me, eh?"

Zara replied with an aggravated sigh, still looking at the messed up parchment. She closed her eyes praying that when she opened them again her essay would be done. When she reopened her eyes, to her surprise, a parchment full of words was in front of her. She rubbed her eyes, confused and dumfounded about what she was seeing.

"If it helps, you can use mine, just change around the words or something." She whipped her head around to Draco, and looking at him as if she had never seen something so magnificent.

"What?" She muttered.

"You. Can. Use. My. Essay. To. Help. You."

It was as if Draco was her saviour. Zara couldn't help but fling her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Draco was caught so off guard, he would of never of expected Zara of all people to be embracing him. He awkwardly returned the hug; he couldn't deny Zara's body pressed against his felt good. Nothing like how Pansy had clung onto him. He felt a little spark go off in his belly region, it felt nice. Upon realising the situation that was occurring he quickly pulled away. He wasn't allowed to enjoy a blood traitor's embrace. It was wrong. She was filth. How dare she touch him?

"Control yourself Milani. I've got all your scumsucker germs all over me." Draco wiped his robes, getting rid of the imaginary infections that Zara had left behind.

Zara pulled back embarrassed, trying to regain control of herself again. She rolled her eyes at the comment Draco had made.

"What are you, like five? Germs? Grow up Malfoy."

Draco snatched back his essay. "Is that anyway to speak t someone who's doing a big favour for you? Hmmm? " The smirk appeared on his face once again. "Say you're sorry."

Zara groaned. All dignity she had was going to be thrown out the window that night. "Sorry. Now give it to me." She extended her arm out, hoping he would return the paper back to her. A wave of relief rushed through her body when she felt the parchment in her hand.

She heard the sound of Draco's chair dragging back against the stone floor; the taps of his shoes grew quieted as he walked further away from her. The footsteps paused for a moment.

"Oh, Milani. You're welcome." Zara didn't have to look at him to know he was wearing his arrogant smirk. She just kept her eyes on the paper and carried on working for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blaise's voice drawled as Draco walked into their dorm.

Draco made his way to his own bed, and sat himself on it, much like Blaise was doing. "Working on Snape's essay."

Blaise nodded. "It was easy, no?"

Draco shrugged. "It wasn't hard, it was okay I guess."

Blaise extended his arm out. "Give it here then, I want to see it."

Draco felt a cocky smile appear on his face. "It's with your girlfriend at the moment."

Blaise's face dropped. "Zara is not my girlfriend. That's vile." He said sternly. "Why is it with her anyways?"

Draco crossed his arm. "She needed help; I offered to let her use mine as help."

"Right."

"So if you two aren't together, what are you? Cause you sure seem all lovey dovey. You better not be messing with her _Zambini_."

Blaise raised one eyebrow. "Oh and why shouldn't I be messing with her_ Malfoy_. You getting a soft spot for her?"

"No. She just has to put up with a lot of shit. You messing with her emotions like that would really hurt her." Draco couldn't understand why he was defending Zara, but he was. He couldn't help himself. Every remark Blaise was making made his anger grow.

"That's the point. She should be taught a lesson for talking to me how she did." Blaise said harshly.

"So you're going to mentally fuck her up because she stood up to you?"

"No, I'm going to mentally fuck her up because she's a blood traitor who stood up to me."

"You know what, do whatever you want. I don't care. You're right, she should be punished. She's dirt." But Draco did care. He felt a wave of guilt pulsate through his body when speaking those words; he just couldn't understand what was going on with him. It was a weird feeling. He felt sad for Zara. He understood what she was going through.

Draco was **sympathising** with her.


	9. Chapter 9: A Change of Heart

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and people who have favourited and alerted to this story! Kinda ignored my revision for exams for this chapter! So I really hope you enjoyed reading! :) xx**

**~Shakeitup**

* * *

Zara sat next to a sulking Harry Potter. His face rested in his hand, and stool as far away as possible from the Slytherin. Harry had made it clear he had not wanted anything to do with the girl beside him. He was making things highly difficult for Zara. She had already plucked up the courage to actually sit alongside him, and embarrassingly got told "That's Ron's seat. You can't sit here." Added with a dirty look. However, just as Zara was about to move elsewhere Snape intervened; knowing Zara's task, he ordered she stay seated where she was. Zara let out a relieved sigh, assuming now she would be able to talk to Harry, and slowly gain his trust. But no, Harry refused to associate himself with her, acting as if she was some sort of disease. Completing the task set for her was not going to be easy.

Draco stepped into the class room along with his "gang" leading towards their regular places. He suddenly paused upon noticing a fellow Slytherin seated next to Potter himself. He was almost about to grimace at Zara but stopped when he remembered the assignment set for them. She was actually going to try and deceive Potter. The scowl that was about to appear was replaced with a smirk and he begun to walk towards their direction leaving his little group behind.

"Oi, Milani!" Draco called out causing Zara to turn her head round to the direction of the voice. Draco strode towards her and once he reached his destination he leaned on the table with one arm. "Sitting with your kind today are we? Where's my essay?" He used his other hand to reach across the table in front of Zara's face.

Zara rolled her eyes, pulling it out of her bag which was placed on the table. "It's here." She set the parchment in the pale hand.

Harry who had been shrewdly watching the conversation in front of him spoke up. "Did you do Malfoy's homework for him? Let him do it himself."

Zara whipped her head around. "Oh no I didn't-" Malfoy cut her off.

"Yes she did Potter. I don't think any of it is of your concern. Mind your own business." He glowered at Harry and then turned his attention back to Zara. "This better be good scum sucker." Draco slyly gave Zara a mischievous wink along with his smirk and turned on his heel to go back to his place leaving the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Zara was confused. _What is he playing at?_ There was a sudden pang in Zara's stomach when she noticed Blaise walking into the room, a look of utter bewilderment on his face when he saw her and Harry sat beside each other. She couldn't bear to look at him; she broke the eye contact and looked down at her fingers. She'd deal with him later.

"Did he call you a scum sucker?" Harry had a look puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah." Zara muttered back.

Harry's body relaxed and he slid his stool closer to Zara. "I'm intrigued. How can a Slytherin be a scum sucker?"

Zara laughed. "How is anyone a considered scum sucker? I am not prejudice towards muggles or half bloods. I don't fit in with the Slytherin norms."

"You're different." Harry stated.

"Yeah. Different."

* * *

Class had finished. Zara packed away her books and flung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to Harry who was still clearing up his things.

"I'll see you around Harry."

Looking up from what he was doing, he smiled. "Yeah, see you."

Zara scanned the room for Blaise. She was disappointed when she realised he had already gone. He must of felt insulted that she had sat next to Harry rather than him. As she walked out of the classroom, her mind raced. What reason was she going to give to him for sitting next to one of the people he hated the most? He couldn't say Harry sat next to her; it may lead in unwanted arguments. Maybe should could tell him _the truth_. She trusted him, didn't she? Once Zara had got to the common room, she noticed Draco lent against the wall next to the large wooden door.

"Well played Milani. And there I thought I was going to have to do all the work, you proved me wrong." Draco folded his arms and a smirk appeared on his face when he noticed the annoyance in Zara's face. "Although, you should thank me, I'm mean if it wasn't for my role Harry would not have uttered a word to you."

Zara raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I gave away that you weren't a typical Slytherin. Potter would have assumed that you, being a Slytherin, hated him. Hence the reason he didn't speak to you, until…I intervened. That idiot liked that you were a blood traitor."

"Oh. Well, thanks then." Zara sighed. "Draco, have you seen Blaise?"

"Yeah. He's behind you."

Zara whisked her head around to see him walking towards her. To took in a breathe braising herself for an angry Blaise. She was surprised when she felt to arms snake around her waist and Blaise's body press up behind her. Blaise's body hunched so he could rest his chin on her shoulder.

She felt his lips peck her cheek and felt the heat flood her face. "I was just looking for you." He spun her round so they were facing each other. He rested his forehead on hers. "I was rather disappointed we couldn't sit next to each other in potions today. Draco told me why you were sitting next to Pothead."

Zara's heart thumbed against her ribcage. She turned her head to look at Draco who had the almost permanent smug grin on his face again. She turned back to Blaise. "What did he tell you?"

Blaise rose a hand to her cheek and he gently caressed it. "Oh, just that Snape didn't want us sitting together because we'd distract each other. So he sat you next to Potter." Zara nodded. _Thank god for Draco. _

"Let's hope he doesn't do it again. I can't stand seeing you but not being able to be with you."

There was a strong silence in the air. Blaise and Zara's eyes connected, then Blaise lent in.

Draco watched the two as they shared a passionate kiss. His stomach twisted at the sight, and he began to feel unsettled and discomfited. He wanted to rip his eyes away, but he couldn't. The knotting in his stomach grew the more he watched. His mood suddenly plummeted. He felt like someone had just punched him in the abdomen.

The kiss wasn't as Zara expected. It was boring, there wasn't that spark. She felt no connection to Blaise what so ever. It felt empty and wrong. Blaise had tried deepening the kiss by darting his tongue in her mouth as soon as he got the chance. It didn't make the kiss any better; in fact Zara had to pull away. She imagined it to be so much more.

Blaise smiled at her. "I'll see you later beautiful. I've got some work to do, but if you need me, I'll be in my dorm."

Blaise left a dumbfounded and disappointed Zara standing in the hallway.

"Oh, you owe me." Draco's voice rung through Zara's ears.

Zara spun around to Draco. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Zara started to become frustrated. "Being nice to me. Doing me favours. I just don't get it! One minute you want nothing to do with me and the next you're saving my butt. Why the change all of a sudden?"

Draco's face grew solemn. "Want to know the truth?" He stepped towards Zara, their faces so close they could feel each other's breathe hitting their faces. "_**I don't know.**_"


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding EDITED

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've got exams and what not so I'm really focused on them. But yes, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews and subscriptions. Hopefully the next chapter won't be a long wait. **

**(EDIT: Sorry for the re-upload but I have added a major part to the end of this chapter so please read)**

**~Shakeitup**

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Not that he slept a lot anyways. Lucky for him, it was finally the weekend. There was something about Zara that haunted him, something he couldn't figure out about her. She was making him feel emotions he had never felt before, and it scared him.

Draco did what he always did when he couldn't sleep, read. Even though the words didn't sink in, there was something about his eyes seeing the words that calmed him down and took him into another world. He felt peaceful. This was the only time you would ever see Draco so focused on a Potions book. But now even reading wasn't calming him down. As his eyes gazed over the words, almost a faint image of her face would appear, then suddenly it would fade back into the page and the words would be back.

He scowled and threw the book off the bed. The sky outside was slowly becoming a shade of orange, indicating to Draco that the sun was coming up. Draco dragged himself off the bed, and got changed into his simple black attire. He threw a scarf and fur hat on, and left to go outside. Draco was intent on getting the girl off his mind, and assumed maybe a walk would suffice. Draco stepped out of his dorm; he made his way into the common room where he saw a silhouette of a figure sitting by the fireplace. He knew who it was, it was her. He prayed that she would not notice him, his heart thumped along his ribcage but he kept composed, he was almost by the large wooden door when her soft voice called out.

"Draco?" His body froze on the spot and his heart fell into his stomach. He was so close to ignoring her and just leaving, but his heart had decided against it. He spun her head around to reveal to her it was truly him. She looked at him with her large dark eyes that the glistened from the fire. The dark bags that hung under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept either. He didn't say anything to her, he just stared back. "Where are you going?" She muttered.

"For a walk." Draco's voice was monotone and blunt. Zara broke her gaze from him; his harsh grey eyes making her feel uncomfortable. She picked at the plush carpet and glanced back up at him.

"Can I come with you?" Her gaze once again shot away from him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. For a moment Draco felt his heart skip a beat, not expecting her to ask that particular question. He still kept a straight face; he hadn't mustered up enough energy to show any emotion yet. He contemplated, although he wanted to go on a walk to get away from her he found his head craning up and down in a nodding motion.

Zara looked back up at him in shock; she had expected him to make a snide comment and reject. She quickly fumbled off the floor.

"I'll just go get my coat."

She didn't bother to change out of her pyjamas, not wanting to make Draco wait. She returned in a thick pea coat and some fur boots. Draco didn't move an inch; he remained in exactly the same spot with exactly the same blank stare as she left him. Like a statue.

* * *

The walk on the Hogwarts grounds had been a pretty silent one so far. The cold breeze nipped at any exposed piece of skin making the two students thrust their hands under their armpits. Zara kept her eyes on the beautiful sunrise whilst Draco's eyes had been fixated on the girl. Zara's locks thrashed wildly, and her nose had changed into a predominant shade of red. A question lingered in Draco's mind.

"How comes you weren't sleeping?"

Zara's head instantly whipped around. She seemed caught off guard by the question, but answered. He eyes trailed back to the sunrise.

"Bad dreams."

Draco's curious persona seeped through, and he couldn't catch the words as they shot out of his mouth.

"About what?"

He mentally slapped himself, of course he wanted to know but he knew it would be rude to ask. Again he mentally slapped himself, since when had he cared about being polite to Zara? The girl paused, making Draco also freeze in his tracks. She turned to look him dead in the eyes. Her eyes searched the grey ones, looking for a reason to trust him, almost probing his mind. She didn't remove her gaze from his.

"Getting the dark mark."

Draco felt a pang in his stomach. He realised how truly innocent and trapped the girl who stood in front of him was. Could he really imagine Zara living the life of a Death eater? He knew she feared the pain of gaining the mark, but as well as that, the mark meant entrapment. You became the dark mark, it was who you were.

Zara had fought all her life to not be somebody she wasn't, she didn't look to please people and to have her whole persona taken away from her frightened her more than anything. She wanted her parents to proud of her more than anything; becoming a death eater seemed like the only option. It's not like she had a choice anyway. She couldn't say no to Voldemort.

"You probably think I'm pathetic." She broke the eye contact, Zara knew she was weak and was ashamed of it. She wished she had more of a backbone.

"No." Draco muttered. "I get scared too. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't fear it." Draco was taught not to wear his heart on his sleeve. "If you didn't fear it, then that would make you pitiful." Zara stared at him wide eyed. "You're stronger than you think Milani. If you were a coward and weak you would have run from everything."

Zara was truly taken aback by the words that flowed out of Draco's lips. They were having a civilised convocation, and he had actually in a way complimented her. With her lips ever so lightly curved, she sent him a nod. Zara took a step forward, and froze when he realised Draco was not following. His eyebrows furrowed and he had a frustrated look on his face.

"Are you coming or…"

Draco quickly broke from his thoughts and begun to carry on walking beside Zara again. The stroll became soundless once again, the two students embracing each other's presence without speaking. Zara could tell Draco being very pensive, and didn't want to disturb him but the quiet was slowly beginning to kill her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Draco's body flinched as he once again broke out of his trance. He turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, what?"

A small laugh escaped Zara's mouth. "You just seem very deep in thought." Draco's eyes focused on Zara's lips that curved into a small smile. They were a shade of rose pink, full and looked soft like velvet. He knew he was disappearing from reality again when he could hear Zara's voice fading away. His hand involuntarily went to her face, cupping it. He pressed his lips to hers tenderly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. Her lips were so plush and soft he didn't want to pull away. It surprised him when she responded to the kiss. A few seconds later, Zara broke from her trance. She pulled back. She noticed as her heart pumped in her throat and a lightness took over her head. She stared at him wide eyed while Draco couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"I think we better head back now." He spoke, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Zara no longer could feel the bitter cold biting against her skin, she felt hot and her nose was no longer the only part of skin that had turned a shade of red. "Draco." Her voice cracked. "Don't mention this to Blaise."

Draco let out a quiet laugh and gave Zara a nod. The two carried on walking in complete silence their thoughts lingering on the experience they had just shared.


	11. Chapter 11: A look of Victory

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

**Also, how excited is everyone for Pottermore? October seems so far away, need it now!**

* * *

Her stomach twisted when she thought about incident that happened only moments ago. When she had finally got back to the common room, she literally ran away from the boy back to her own dorm, she just wanted to get away from him. What scared her the most is she actually _enjoyed _the kiss.

Zara lay on her bed, her stomach pressing against the mattress. She pressed her face into the pillow and let out a muffled scream. She was confused, and frustrated. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up. Zara knew what was happening. **She was falling for Draco Malfoy.** Her stomach churned again. Just the thought of having any kind of romantic feeling towards him made her want to throw up her insides.

There was too much flowing through Zara's mind. Too much she had to worry about; Draco for now was the least of her problems. She hadn't really made any progress with Harry, and that was only because Zara had no clue on how to make him trust her. What was she meant to find out anyway? No matter, she needed some kind of information. Zara would not want to piss Voldemort off. She shoved her task to the back of her mind, and brung forward the fact she had another potions essay to do. Zara pulled herself off her bed, and left to go to the library.

* * *

Zara cursed her petite figure as she stretched her arm out for the book that was far from her reach. Her heart sank when she saw a pale hand grab the book and pull it off the shelf. As if the almost colourless skin wasn't a giveaway, there was his patronising snigger. She whipped her head around to be greeted by the grey eyes she so wanted to be away from. Her own orbs gave him a glum stare.

Zara let out an exasperated sigh. "Draco, don't toy with me. Just give me the book."

It infuriated her when he plastered a smirk on his face, while flipping through the pages of the book pretending to ignore her. He was back to his usual self.

"Draco." She seethed.

He still carried on his act. "Hmmm." He brought a finger to his chin, tapping it. The smirk toyed against his lips again, it was impossible to hide it, he loved winding her up.

"Draco, _please_."

She gave in too easy. She knew it when he looked up at her with a smile like a Cheshire cat and the expression he wore when he won a quidditch match. The look of victory. The book still remained in his hand. He licked the nib of his index finger as his eyes lingered to the pages once more. Turning the parchment he spoke.

"You know Milani, you've been slacking on your little task."

"**Our **task." She cut in. He once again ignored her.

"Think you better get back to work on it, our necks are on the line." He drew his eyes from the book up to hers; he was adding fuel to the fire. He could see she was getting more and more irritated. He whipped his eyes back to where they were. "The golden trio are sitting over there. Go and sit with them."

Again he looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened to retaliate to his order. Before she could speak e thrust the book in her arms with such a force, Zara stumbled backwards.

"Just do it."

Zara let out a sigh, she knew she was being stubborn, but he was right. Again she let him win. Her lips pursed until they weren't visible and her nostrils flared. Lucky for him, he wasn't smirking otherwise she would have slapped him hard around the face. Zara almost laughed at herself for even considering the fact she could be falling for him. She loathed the boy. She shoved past him. "Fine."

As her shoulder hit his arm, a grin found its way to Draco's lips. He loved every ounce of power he held over the girl. She was so weak, and manipulative it was pitiable. He quickly grabbed the girl's arm, and pulled her back in front of him. A look of confusion was plastered all over her face. His hand quickly found their way to her face. One holding either side. He hungrily pressed his lips against hers. She didn't respond to the kiss this time. There was a loud thump as the book that was once in her arms fell to the floor. Zara pressed her hands against his chest and gave him a forceful push. His lips finally disconnected from hers. She looked at him wide eyes, her face red. She was so flustered she didn't know what to say. She merely threw her head to the floor and rushed hurriedly past him.

Oh how Draco loved the power he had over her.

* * *

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Zara muttered at the small group of Gryffindors. Her eyes trailed to floor and she winced when she heard a male voice say "Why? There are plenty of other tables to sit at."

"Ron. She's fine." Another male voice. Harry. "You can sit here Zara."

She looked up at Harry with a small smile. "Thanks."

As Zara took her seat, she could feel the death glares Ron gave her. She didn't blame him, with the reputation Slytherins had, she wouldn't want to sit next to one either.

"You're Zara Milani, yes?" She looked up to the owner of the female voice, Hermione sat opposite Zara.

"Um, yes." Hermione's arm extended over the table. "I'm Hermione, nice to meet you." Zara awkwardly shook the hand in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Don't mind Ron, he's just a moron." She leant over the table, peering at the book that rested in front of Zara. "Are you working on Snape's essay?" Zara nodded in response. "So are we."

"Even Hermione is finding it hard." Harry grumbled.

Zara found herself lost in thought while the students spoke. Her mind lingering on the kiss Draco had just given her. Her heart still thumped in her throat. Twice. Draco had kissed her twice in one day.

_Just what was he playing at?_


End file.
